


Cop Car

by ashleyantix



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyantix/pseuds/ashleyantix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles out to the preserve but deputy Parrish catches them and they get into a bit of trouble there is a slightly heated make-out and some of stiles privileges are taken away but it works out (the song I listened to that formed this one-shot in my weird mind is cop car by keith Urban)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> "You were thinkin' that runnin' for it would make a good story I was thinking you crazy as hell and you were so innocent but you were stealin' my heart I fell in love in the back of a cop car"- Cop Car by:Keith Urban

Derek pulled up to the preserve and walked infront of his car opening the gate with the 'no trespassing' sign on it and drove to the middle of the woods and parked. "is this ok" Derek asks looking at stiles who was in the passenger seat "as long as some alpha wolf doesn't maul me this is perfect" stiles says as Derek rolls his eyes. They sit in silence for awhile until stiles speaks "so are you going to kiss me or..." he trails off as Derek quickly leans across the console and grabs the sides of his face as he kisses stiles roughly. Stiles gets on his knees in the seat as Derek grabs the back of his thigh pulling him onto his lap. Stiles hand trails down to Derek's zipper but freezes when he hears and sees police sirens he quickly climbs across the seat "drive" he yells and derek pushes on the gas and the police officer runs back to his car driving after them. "oh my god what are we doing" stiles yells "you said go" Derek says speeding up stiles starts laughing as the blue and red lights followed them. After 10 minutes they reach the edge of the preserve and are fenced off the officer walks to their car unamused. " I was just going to say you weren't allowed out here, out of the car" the man says stiles recognizes him as deputy Parrish. They step out and he leads them to the squad car sitting them in the back "wait" stiles says as Parrish holds open the door "got a light" he asks as the man rolls his eyes "your dad can deal with you" he says as he shuts the door most likely calling his dad. "I love you" he hears Derek say and he quits laughing "what" he asks "I love you" he says a bit slower "I-I love you too" stiles stutters. Parrish gets in and drives them to the station "we'll have someone get your car" he tells Derek as they pull up to their destination and he walks them in and explains everything to the sheriff. He walks to stiles "what do you think you were doing" he asks stiles starts but Derek cuts him off "it was me" he says. "you better be glad I think you're a good kid or your ass would be staying the night in a cell" he says to Derek "as for you no video games til I say" and relief comes over stiles "oh and no Derek for a week" he says walking away "what" stiles says "no Derek" sheriff stilinski yells rounding the corner. Derek quickly kisses stiles and starts walking away as Parrish tosses him his keys "keep your window open" Derek says as he shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot I've wrote tons of chaptered fics on my iPod but I get writers block way to much and haven't actually ever finished one so I've deleted most of my stuff some I just let sit incase I have ideas so I just decided to make a one-shot since I wanted to put something out for people to read


End file.
